wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cows and Ducks/Gallery
Gallery File:CowsandDucksGlitterTransition.png|Glitter transition File:Henry'sDanceCowsandDuckstitlecard.jpg|Henry's Dance File:PenguinTransition.png|Penguin transition File:ThePenguins.jpg|The penguins File:ThePenguins2.jpg|Penguins making a snowman File:ThePenguins3.jpg File:ThePenguins4.jpg File:ThePenguins5.jpg|Snowman File:ThePenguins6.jpg|The little penguins destroying snowman File:GregandthePenguins.jpg|Greg and the little penguins File:CowsandDucksTrainTransition.png|Train transition File:CowsandDucks.jpg|Anthony thinks it's very late at night. File:CowsandDucks2.jpg|Hot Pots knows that. File:AnthonyinCowsandDucks.jpg|But Anthony's hungry so he's making pizza. File:HotPotsinCowsandDucks.jpg|Hot Pots suggests to do his warm-up exercises. File:CowsandDucks5.jpg|''"I'm making a very special pizza.'' File:TheFoodGroupPizza.jpg|''It's called the food group pizza.'' File:CowsandDucks7.jpg|''I put something from every food group."'' File:CowsandDucks8.jpg|''"There's ham from the meat group,'' File:CowsandDucks9.jpg|''There's peppers,'' File:CowsandDucks10.jpg|''tomatoes,'' File:CowsandDucks11.jpg|''pineapples'' File:CowsandDucks12.jpg|''and grapes from the fruit and vegetable food group.'' File:CowsandDucks13.jpg|''And don't forget the bananas.'' File:CowsandDucks14.jpg|''Anchovies. They're part of the fish food group."'' File:CowsandDucks15.jpg|''"Doesn't it look yummy?"'' File:CowsandDucks16.jpg|Hot Pots tells Anthony that he needs the dairy food group such as milk, eggs, butter, cheese. File:CowsandDucks17.jpg|So Anthony puts cheese on the pizza File:CowsandDucks18.jpg|and then he's finished. File:CowsandDucks19.jpg|''"Well, there you have it. My food group pizza."'' File:CowsandDucks20.jpg File:CowsandDucks21.jpg File:CowsandDucks22.jpg File:CowsandDucks23.jpg File:CowsandDucks24.jpg File:CowsandDucks25.jpg File:CowsandDucks26.jpg File:CowsandDucks27.jpg File:CowsandDucks28.jpg CowsandDucks29.jpg File:CowsandDucksHamburgerTransition1.png File:CowsandDucksHamburgerTransition2.png File:CowsandDucksHamburgerTransition3.png File:CowsandDucksHamburgerTransition4.png File:CowsandDucksHamburgerTransition5.png File:CowsandDucksHamburgerTransition6.png File:CowsandDucksHamburgerTransition7.jpg|Hamburger transition File:CowsandDucksHamburgerTransition8.png File:CowsandDucksHamburgerTransition9.png File:CowsandDucksHamburgerTransition10.png File:CowsandDucksHamburgerTransition11.png File:CowsandDucksHamburgerTransition12.png File:CowsandDucksHamburgerTransition13.png File:CowsandDucksHamburgerTransition14.png File:CowsandDucksHamburgerTransition15.png File:CowsandDucksHamburgerTransition16.png File:FoodFoodFood(OhHowILoveMyFood)CowsandDuckstitlecard.png|Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) File:CowsandDucksAlarmClockTransition.png|Alarm clock transition File:CowsandDucks30.jpg File:CowsandDucks31.jpg File:CowsandDucks32.jpg File:CowsandDucks33.jpg File:GregandMurrayinCowsandDucks.jpg|Murray and Greg File:CowsandDucks35.jpg File:TheWigglesinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Wiggles File:AnthonyEatingFoodGroupPizza.jpg|Anthony eating food group pizza File:TheAwakeWigglesEatingFoodGroupPizza.jpg|The Awake Wiggles eating food group pizza File:CowsandDucks37.jpg File:JeffDrinkingMilk.jpg|Jeff drinking milk File:CowsandDucks39.jpg|''"Milk is very good for your bones."'' JeffinCowsandDucks.jpg|''"I think I'll have another glass." File:CowsandDucks41.jpg File:CowsandDucks42.jpg File:CowsandDucks43.jpg File:GregandJeffinCowsandDucks.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:CowsandDucks44.jpg File:CowsandDucks45.jpg File:CowsandDucks46.jpg File:CowsandDucks47.jpg File:CowsandDucks48.jpg File:CowsandDucks49.jpg File:CowsandDucks50.jpg File:CowsandDucks51.jpg File:CowsandDucks52.jpg File:CowsandDucks53.jpg File:CowsandDucks54.jpg File:CowsandDucks55.jpg File:CowsandDucks56.jpg File:CowsandDucksTVTransition.png|TV Transition File:ILoveItWhenItRainsCowsandDuckstitlecard.jpg|I Love It When It Rains File:CowsandDucksDreamTransition.png|Dream transition File:CowsandDucks57.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:CowsandDucks58.jpg|The Wiggles' bedroom doors File:MurrayinCowsandDucks.jpg|"It sounds like Jeff's got a cow in his room!"'' File:AnthonyandMurrayinCowsandDucks.jpg|''"What's a cow doing at Jeff's room?!?"'' TheAwakeWigglesinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:CowsandDucks61.jpg|Greg talking to Jeff from bedroom door File:I'maCow-CowsandDucks.jpg|''"Moo! I eat grass and I moo all day. I'm a cow." File:TheOtherWigglesinCowsandDucks.jpg|"Moo!"'' TheUnforgottenWigglesinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:CowsandDucks64.jpg|The Awake Wiggles talking about Jeff as cow File:CowsandDucks65.jpg|''"We better follow him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself."'' GreginCowsandDucks.jpg|Greg GregandAnthonyinCowsandDucks.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:CGIBall.png|A CGI ball File:CGIDuckandBall.png|A CGI duck and ball File:CGIDuck2.png File:CGIDuck3.png File:CGIDuck4.png File:CGIDuck5.png File:CGIDuck6.png File:CGIDuck7.png File:CGIDuck8.png File:CGIDuck9.png File:CGIDuck10.png File:CGIDuck11.jpg|CGI Duck on nest File:CGIDuck12.jpg|Duck's egg File:CGIDuck13.png File:CGIDuck14.jpg|Anthony in Duck's nest File:EggshellTransition.jpg|Eggshell transition File:CowsandDucks66.jpg File:PirateRudolfYawning.jpg|Pirate Rudolf yawning File:CaptainFeatherswordinCowsandDucks.jpg|Captain Feathersword confused File:PirateRudolfinCowsandDucks.jpg|Pirate Rudolf File:CowsandDucks70.jpg File:CowsandDucks71.jpg File:CowsandDucks72.jpg File:WhenWeDon'tHaveOurMilkiesAtNight.jpg|When We Don't Have Our Milkies At Night File:PirateRudolfDancing.jpg|Pirate Rudolf dancing File:CaptainFeatherswordDancinginCowsandDucks.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing File:BenandCharlie.jpg|Ben and Charlie File:PirateCharlieinCowsandDucks.jpg|Pirate Charlie TheFriendlyPiratesinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Friendly Pirates File:CowsandDucks73.jpg File:CowsandDucks74.jpg|''"I want to go to sleep!"'' File:CowsandDucks75.jpg File:CowsandDucks76.jpg File:CowsandDucks77.jpg File:CowsandDucks78.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:CowsandDucks79.jpg DorothyandWagsinCowsandDucks.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:CowsandDucks81.jpg|''"Moo?"'' File:CowsandDucks82.jpg DorothyinCowsandDucks.jpg|Dorothy TheLandWiggleFriendsinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinCowsandDucks.jpg|Wags and Captain File:PirateBeninCowsandDucks.jpg|Pirate Ben File:CowsandDucksTheS.SFeatherswordTransition.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(Titleless).png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDogCowsandDuckstitlecard.png|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog File:CowsandDucksBoneTransition.png|Bone transition OfficerBeaplesinCowsandDucks.jpg|Officer Beaples doing her morning dance File:CowsandDucks84.jpg|Jeff arrives mooing. File:CowsandDucks85.jpg|Jeff and Officer Beaples JeffSleepwalkinginCowsandDucks.jpg|Jeff sleepwalking File:CowsandDucks86.jpg File:CowsandDucks87.jpg File:TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples File:CowsandDucks89.jpg|''"I eat grass and I moo all day. I'm a cow."'' JeffandAnthonyinCowsandDucks.jpg|''"Moo!"'' File:TheWiggles,WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags arrives File:CowsandDucks91.jpg|and whistles to Captain and Dorothy File:CowStreet.jpg|''"A cow! A cow!"'' File:JeffWakingUpinCowsandDucks.jpg|Jeff waking up File:CowsandDucks94.jpg|''"Good morning."'' File:CowsandDucks95.jpg|''"Good morning, Jeff."'' File:JeffinCowStreet.jpg|''"What are you doing in my bedroom?"'' File:CowsandDucks97.jpg|''"We've been following you all over Wiggletown."'' File:CowsandDucks98.jpg|''"We didn't want to wake you."'' File:CowsandDucks99.jpg|''"We're not in your bedroom, actually. We're outside in a street called... File:CowsandDucks100.jpg|''What is this street called? Oh!"'' File:DuckStreet.jpg|"Duck Street" File:CowsandDucks102.jpg|''"DUCK STREET?!?"'' (One minute, the cows are there. File:CowsandDucks103.jpg|The next minute, they turn into ducks.) File:CowsandDucks104.jpg|Captain Feathersword asks about ducks giving milk File:CowsandDucks105.jpg|but Dorothy says ducks give eggs. File:CaptainFeatherswordinDuckStreet.jpg|Captain Feathersword is right about having an egg. File:CowsandDucks107.jpg|''"There's only one thing to do when you're in duck street."'' File:CowsandDucks108.jpg|''"Quack."'' File:CowsandDucks109.jpg File:CowsandDucks110.jpg File:TheLandWigglyGroupinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group File:CowsandDucks111.jpg|Dorothy File:WagsandTheWigglesinCowsandDucks.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles WagsandAnthonyinCowsandDucks.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:GregandAnthonyinDuckStreet.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TheAwakeWigglesinDuckStreet.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:GregandMurrayinDuckStreet.jpg|Greg and Murray File:MurrayinDuckStreet.jpg|Murray MurrayandJeffinCowsandDucks.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:CowsandDucksTransition.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)2.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShipCowsandDuckstitlecard.png|Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) File:CowsandDucksBeeTransition.png|Bee transition JeffinCowsandDucksEpilogue.jpg|Jeff holding hot milk in epilogue MurrayandJeffinCowsandDucksEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue CowsandDucks114.jpg|Everyone sleeping CowsandDucks115.jpg|''"I know. I'll drink some hot milk and that will help me sleep."'' CowsandDucks116.jpg|Jeff holding up a cup of hot milk JeffDrinkingHotMilk.jpg|Jeff drinking hot milk CowsandDucks118.jpg|Jeff winks File:CowsandDucksFlowerTransition.png|Flower transition Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 2 Galleries Category:1999 Category:TV Galleries Category:1999 Episode Galleries